Don Krieg
Don Krieg (ドン・クリーク, Don Kurīku), alias Foul Play Krieg (ダマシ討ちのクリーク, Damashi Uchi no Kurīku) was the captain of the Krieg Pirates and an infamous pirate of East Blue. He is the main antagonist of the Baratie arc. His bounty is 17,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Andy Mullins (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese) Don Krieg is a tall, muscular man, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns. During his appearance in the storyline, he had bandages wrapped around his head (due to injuries from his encounter with Dracule Mihawk). His attire features many fur-lined elements. The most notable aspect of Krieg's appearance is his golden wootz steel armor, which is fur-lined like the rest of his attire. Consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards, it is Krieg's main offense and defense against his foes. It is loaded with a variety of weapons. His Jolly Roger is painted on the shoulder guards. Under those, he has a brown shirt, and his hands are covered by a pair of fur-lined gloves. He has a golden gas mask somewhere inside the armor, to prevent his deadly MH5 gas from affecting him. On casual occasions, his armor and mass is hidden behind regal attire consisting of a fur-lined coat (that seems to become his cape when reveals his armor) over a yellow vest with black spots-like motifs. Around his thick neck there is a big golden chain. He retains his light-purple pants and his black shoes even after taking off his clothes for battle, due to his armor not covering his legs, nor his head. Gallery Personality Krieg is a very cruel pirate. He is confident in his own superiority, despite any failures he might experience, and believes wholeheartedly that his armada and arsenal of weapons can overcome any foe. This led to his failed attempt to conquer the Grand Line; believing mere numbers and weapons were enough to get him by, he was utterly defeated when Dracule Mihawk almost completely annihilated his entire fleet. Even in the face of his obvious inferiority, Krieg refused to accept his mistake, instead turning to underhanded methods to get by and believing that there was some sort of trick to overcoming such foes. Krieg believes in winning above all else, and will stoop to any level to achieve it. Examples include flying a white flag of surrender and posing as Marines to get the drop on them. Despite his cruel tendencies, Krieg is pragmatic enough to realize that he needs a crew to support him. He thus makes sure they are fed to regain their full strength after Mihawk's onslaught. However, Don Krieg does not care for his crew and rules over them with fear; any who oppose him are typically punished with death. He is very proud of his rank as captain, and gets very mad when someone disobeys him, or even hesitates to carry out his orders, as he believes it is their duty to obey him unquestionably. Abilities and Powers Krieg was considered (in military strength) the most powerful pirate in the East Blue and had a terrible reputation. Although Krieg had a lower bounty than Arlong, his fleet of 50 ships and over 5,000 pirates, combined with active pillaging, forced the Navy to view Krieg as a greater threat. Despite this, however, it was commented by Luffy that Krieg's fleet was not all that powerful; there were just so many of them they could overwhelm their opponent. Krieg also claimed to be the strongest man in the world and, while this is clearly a vast overestimation on his part (as the title belongs to Ward Newgate), he is certainly formidable in physical combat, possessing a great deal of physical strength and endurance. He was able to take cannonballs without moving an inch, and easily lifted and threw the Sabagashira No. 1 that Patty and Carne attacked him in. He can also lift the one-ton Great Battle Spear single-handedly and swing it around freely while wearing his golden wootz armor. Krieg is quite intelligent, as he knew that his crew's survival is important, as well as knowing that Baratie would serve as a great pirate ship due to its nonthreatening appearance. He also has knowledge of Cursed Fruits, as shown when he witnessed Luffy's ability to stretch, noting that the Grand Line is supposed to be filled with such people. However, Krieg's most potent weapon has always been his talent for skulduggery, which seemed to know no bounds. He lies and pretends to beg for mercy, and then strikes when the opponents lower their guards. His methods have earned him the nickname "Foul Play". Weapons Befitting his moniker "Foul Play", Krieg's fighting style revolves around hidden firearms and incendiary devices built-in to his wootz steel armor, which itself is hidden underneath normal clothes, to provide a surprise and unseen defense until after a strike has been made. Krieg relies on using surprise and large numbers of rapid and high firepower attacks to overwhelm his adversaries. History Past When he was first starting out as a pirate, he stole a Navy ship and, under the guise of a Navy flag, approached towns without suspicion. Krieg's massive armada gave him the title, "Pirate Admiral Don Krieg". Don Krieg made a trip to the Grand Line with his fleet, hoping to find the One Piece. On his seventh day in the Grand Line, however, his ships were completely destroyed by Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk, one of the Warlords of the Sea. With only one ship escaping through sheer luck but in terrible condition, Krieg returned defeated to the East Blue. He then had his right hand man Ghin to disguise as the Pirate Admiral in order to lure away the Navy ship that had Lieutenant Commander Fullbody on it, in order to save the remaining members of the severely exhausted crew. Synopsis Baratie Arc Krieg soon learned of the Baratie, a restaurant that floats at sea. When he first saw the fish-shaped ship, he knew that it would be the perfect guise, for no one would suspect it of being filled with pirates. With the Baratie as a trap, Krieg planned to rebuild his Armada and once again head out into the Grand Line. He also wanted to use Zeff's journal as a guide to avoid the same fate twice on that sea. Unfortunately for Krieg, he arrived at the same time the Straw Hat Pirates were at the restaurant. After a long and intense battle on the wreckage of his old ship, Krieg was eventually defeated by Luffy. It is important to note that without the outside interference Luffy received, he, Krieg, would have won, as at the end of their fight he was knocked out, but Luffy was thrown into the sea in an iron net and would have died had he not been rescued by Sanji. Even with this loss, he subconsciously would not give up by rising to his feet while unconscious, and it took his whole crew and a final punch in the gut from his first mate Ghin to finally drop him. He is still alive, but it is unknown if he will continue to pursue Luffy when he awakes. Major Battles * Krieg Pirates vs. Dracule Mihawk (LOST) * Don Krieg vs. Baratie chefs (INTURUPTED) * Don Krieg vs. Monkey D. Luffy (LOST) Anime and Manga differences In the manga, Krieg's hair has a deep blue color as opposed to its purple hue in the anime. Trivia * In the first version of Opening 1, Don Krieg's hair was shown as long, causing confusion among fans. It was later revealed this look was taken from his wanted poster, rather than his more recent appearance. * "Krieg" is the German word for "war", alluding to Don Krieg's massive naval fleet and numerous personal weaponry. * His birthday September 19th. External Links References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Krieg Pirates Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:East Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Polearm Wielders